


Vendetta

by Useless_girl



Series: The Virus Of Life [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fun, Funny, Hunt, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Bond, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Soulmates, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Two years have passed since Corey, Jim and the others had decided that they would rejoin the fight against the corrupt hunter families. Since then their clan has been growing, keeping them busy with their tasks and successful band. But sometimes you just have to take a break from all that to find your center. Jim gives that to his mate.





	

**Note:** A follow up one-shot to our “[The Virus Of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9350993)” werewolf AU story. The attached picture and Corey’s thick neck are to be blamed! XD Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** The title comes from Slipknot’s “[Vendetta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toJ9hf1__EI)”.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson/Stacey Riley, R, slash, M/M, werewolf AU, some (kinda manly) fluff, spiritual, werewolves, soulmates, werewolf culture, magic, light Dom/sub, rough sex.

 **Summary:** Two years have passed since Corey, Jim and the others had decided that they would rejoin the fight against the corrupt hunter families. Since then their clan has been growing, keeping them busy with their tasks and successful band. But sometimes you just have to take a break from all that to find your center. Jim gives that to his mate.

* * *

  **Vendetta**  
_By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

The snow will fall soon. A slim red wolf ran limping across the hillside. He had taken this form almost two years ago, so knew for sure that the dull throbbing pain in his injured hind leg meant sudden cold and thick heavy snow clouds to come.

Getting back to the hideout Sid, the limp red wolf jumped up on the sofa huffing at the others. The ex-hunters and the mates of his family were after a raid and just started to settle in for the night at the mountain camp house.

The past two years were really mixed for the young wolf. Sid’s change was sudden. And the rushed overtaking of his body and mind by the wolf made his recovery hard. We can say that he all of a sudden became a more wolf from habit creature, like the old Corey was. His behavior even in his human disguise was more of an intuitive hyper animal than a young human male. Good thing that with his ever-growing family and clan he didn't have to hide much of that.

The time passed since his change was busy. The corrupted mob families were attacking those who wouldn't bend into their criminal ways. Many ex-hunters followed the Taylors after the mobs destroyed their own families. Surprisingly, there were not many complaints over the fact that the leaders were a mated pair of demon spirit wolves. Corey and his clan kept fighting the slave-maker mobs.

Freeing the forcefully turned wolves was more of an issue. Those creatures had the skills of a wolf but not the spirit of the nature. The wolf becomes like the human was. If the human was a criminal and a bad person, the wolf becomes an evil creature with no human DNA or fingerprints and super strength and senses on their side. After each raid the slaves had to be checked out by the spirit shamans, and the ones proved to be worthy and not evil were offered a chance to go through the process of becoming more human and go back to their society. Of course monitored by the hunters to avoid any unwanted behavior from the super-skilled persons.

The criminal ones had to be executed, of course. The world doesn’t need super powered shape-shifting villains without a leash.

Sid had his personal revenge on the gang that had murdered his parents. It was not as fulfilling as he used to dream about when he was a kid. But it was a good experience, nonetheless.

With time he got used to the aching leg too. It was a reminder of a friend he and they had all lost in the first big battle. He proudly jumped around if the pain got too much. The close wolf family stayed for him Corey and Jim, Mick with Stacey and Shawn. Now that they were back at the battlefront, they had to be careful about whom they let closer. Thankfully the plans and connections worked out good so far… More or less...

Curling up into a ball and watching the others go to their night resident, Sid’s thoughts kept flowing around loosely on all that. With only the mates and Mick remaining to discuss what to do with the freed and captured people, the brown wolf drifted off to dreamland with those thoughts and the sight of Corey looking out the window at the hillside, lost in his thoughts as well.

   
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPTeWwoDA7i/?taken-by=coreytaylor)

The tall bearded man glimpsed at his mate too once he finished his talk with Mick and they were left alone with a sleeping wolf-Sid. Jim could feel how lost Corey got in his thoughts. And how tired he felt. They shared that tiredness that wasn't lingering in their bodies and minds only because of the recent fights. Managing their clan – even with the three ex-hunters' and occasionally Sid's help – took a lot out of them and it was easy to get lost in those tasks.

The past two years they've been obviously busy with fighting the families. They even got a few new scars on their bodies as reminders of what they were fighting for.

Surfacing, their band was getting more and more successful too, so they had to constantly juggle between their wolf and human duties. It wasn't easy, but it was often rewarding and very worth it.

But now Jim felt that they needed another short break from it to unwind and recharge. And the longer Jim feasted his eyes on his always pretty mate with that thick neck that was screaming for only his attention, the more he knew he had to take Corey out.

Quietly getting up from the table where he's been sitting with Mick and Stacey earlier, he walked to his mate and leaned down to kiss said neck.

"Let's go for a run..." he suggested.

Corey reached up to caress Jim's face as his mate kissed his neck, keeping his eyes still at the growing shadows of the small camp houses placed loosely here and there on the hillside. Maybe it was a good idea.

"We’ve been out running just the two of us so long ago," he sighed looking at Jim with a tired but loving smile. The fights and the decisions were always hard for him. After such raids his mind kept over-running with the emotions and the thoughts that needed to be sorted out. "The kid is asleep anyway. We can go have some fun," he smiled wider, glimpsing at Sid curled up on the sofa.

"Yes, it's been way too long," Jim nodded as he let his fingers play with those adored curls on the other wolf's nape. Those were one of his many weaknesses when it came to Corey.

Seeing that tired look made Jim stroke the back of the tattooed strong neck and he quickly glimpsed at the sleeping red wolf boy. "I'm guessing this day and the pain in his leg got to him too. Let's leave him here to rest. Come on, love... Enough of the responsibilities and the clan for today," he stood and started undressing right there, keeping his playful hazel eyes on his small man, maybe even putting on a little show for him.

Once he was standing naked in front of Corey, Jim reached up to his bite mark and "grabbed" into the magical veins to pull his brown wolf form over the human. It took him only a few seconds by then, not like two years ago. Jim had learned a lot of new things about the wolf life since then.

"Chase me!" he said through a mind-link to his still human mate as he stepped closer to him and licked his lips and chin before quickly turning and running out trough the half-open door to get a head start.

Corey just laughed at how his mate wiggled the pants off his hips and ran out with a howl to tease him. Of course Jim didn't have a hard time doing that.

Corey stood and after undressing too pulled the cover of the black smoke over his head. Within a few seconds in his real form, a light sand-colored wolf sneaked fast after the trail of the brown one. Thinking about how to corner and trick his pair.

As all of them, Jim loved being in his wolf form too. He felt much freer and more powerful thanks to the demon wolf spirit that he was and his connection to the spirit world that always got stronger when he was on four legs.

Legs that could take him faster through the forest that was bathing in the setting sun's rays. As his senses sharpened further and he kicked dirt and leaves into the air behind him, he enjoyed as his big body and shiny fur was being caressed by nature. Jumping up onto a rock he paused for a moment and pushed his nose into the air to take a deep sniff from the dozens of scents around him. He could feel and hear his mate tracking him a bit further behind and he couldn't stop himself from tipping his head back to howl his invite towards the sky.

It took some time for Jim to get used to this life. In the past two years he had to quickly learn that being a demon wolf was a more complex life than he imagined. Well, theirs was a special case, especially after they'd decided to fight the corrupt hunter families who took so many lives. That first big battle was the turning point and from then on they became more and more warriors too, not just protectors of the sacred lands.

Jim became a skilled and experienced fighter in both forms too and if it was possible, he kept falling deeper in love with his mate ever since. Thinking back of his simple human life now felt like looking at a dull, old and kinda boring picture. Now he had much more. A mate who loved him just as unconditionally. A family. A home. A successful band. And an ever-growing clan. He felt more content than ever, even if fighting became an essential part of his life.  
  
But tonight they won't be fighting. Tonight was about spending some quality time with his mate. Maybe even hunting down some game first. To that thought he looked back from where he came from and spotted the light-colored wolf in the distance. With a wolf-grin he wagged his tail a few times then jumped off the rock on the other side, picking up speed in an attempt to prolong the "hunt".

The hunt sounded great in the fair-colored wolf's mind. Sniffing after his mate he returned his howl and took off fast after the playful wolf-shaped shadow ahead of him.

It was still amazing how the run and nature could ease his mind within mere seconds. Sniffing into the air Corey knew already that Jim tracked down some game. Some fresh meat would be awesome for his tired body and mind. Not that they lacked killing lately... But a hunt of the wolves was much more than just killing.

As he got closer he could make out the small group of maybe seven animals. An extended family of games. With a male and mothers and their offsprings. All different ages and if they get closer, the wolves will be able to sniff out their health sate too. Natives know that the wolf is a gift for the forest. They keep the animals of prey healthy and their numbers in control, so they won't eat all and pick out all the plants.

But first Corey had to hunt down his very naughty mate, who kept calling him with short howls to go deeper into the woods.

Jumping over a stream, the brown demon wolf with glowing yellow eyes left the animals behind in favor of leading Corey further into the forest. He could already feel his mate's mood lifting from the run and the chase. Like always. That made the wolf grin and abruptly change his route to make it more of a challenge for Corey to catch him. Though Jim started slowing down a bit to let the distance get shorter between them, even if they both could keep up this pace for quite some time.

The older smug wolf what Corey was, had other plans than staying behind his mate. Jumping over the stream as well, he turned to go around a small clearing at full speed. It also made the animals at the field move a bit. Leaving their scents of a sudden distraction behind and run a bit around in the shorter grass. Corey inhaled all that valuable information for later. Dashing through the bushes like lightning, he made a quick turn too, cutting before Jim just a few yards away.

The brown wolf's sensitive ears first picked up on the sounds of more movements in the forest a bit further away and knew that they were the animals that his mate stirred up. Putting two and two together, Jim wasn't surprised when he spotted his cunning mate ahead, partly because of the logical deduction of Corey getting more tactical, and because Jim could sense his presence stronger.

But instead of evading the slightly smaller wolf, he kept running towards him with a few happy yips until they collided and rolled over a few times with pleased growls.

Instead of how Corey would laugh wholeheartedly in a human body, he yelped and huffed happily at his mate as they rolled around and started skipping and wrestling each other.

The pleased growls got louder and so was the nipping and biting each other. The mated wolves got lost in playing.

Jim loved these happy and careless moments shared with his pair. Here they could be truly free and close to nature along with the spirits. By now the brown wolf's senses were sharp and practiced enough to be able to sense them all around the playing wolves. They were everywhere from the air to the trees, the plants, the nearby animals and the creek. And of course in them too.

Playfully biting one of Corey's cute ears, Jim rolled off him to stand and lick the sand-colored wolf's muzzle. "Wanna hunt down a sick one? I think I smelled and sensed one nearby," Jim grumbled gently through their mind-link, nudging and rubbing the side of Corey's neck both to make him get up too and to leave some more of his scent there.

"I felt it too. She is old and sick. I smelled the gooey scent of infection. We should. It will be food for the family and her spirit will be freed," Corey stood up and answered Jim's thoughts nuzzling the brown wolf's side and licking his muzzle.

Howling the signal of hunting wolves, he took off towards the games. They were already a well-working together pair with Jim in hunting too. So the bigger wolf ran opposite Corey to gather the animals from a large circle, making them run around and let the weak and sick one separate more and more from the small herd as she couldn't keep up the pace with the rest.

It didn't take long for them to completely separate the doe from the rest. And to be honest, Jim loved this part too. Not just because he could fully give in to the wolf instincts, but because he knew it would do well to both the doe and nature. After all this was part of their "job". To keep the delicate balance. In every meaning.

He made sure to chase the sick animal towards his mate, he himself staying at its heel. The next moment was strangely beautiful as both wolves jumped off the ground and caught the shrieking doe, landing on the ground with it as their sharp teeth sunk into its fur.

Jim bit the female at her stomach, keeping it down. And Corey closed his strong teeth around her throat, cutting the air off to kill the doe fast. It didn't take much to her body to become limp and release her spirit. Corey let her throat go bowing and saying " _nia:wen_ " before topping his head back to howl long at the night sky. Escorting the spirit to return to nature.

Letting the now dead doe's stomach go, Jim licked his bloody muzzle once and bowed too when Corey said that ancient word meaning " _thank you_ ". Then he waited patiently until he finished escorting the spirit and glimpsed at his mate with his yellow wolf-eyes. He always hears that ancient word as ' _yawma_ ,' although he knows it's written differently. This was a small ritual they always did before taking the meat to sustain their earthly bodies. It was their way to thank nature for its gifts, like this doe that would prolong their lives and guardian duties with its flesh.

Looking back at Jim, the sand-colored wolf moved to lick his mate's muzzle. Then moving back he opened up the belly of the prey. The very best parts were always the liver and the heart. Also by removing the guts the body won't start to decay so fast. In the morning he will send Mick to pick it up for all of them.

On instinct the slightly bigger wolf did the same, tasting the doe's blood on Corey's muzzle too. Then he turned back to the gutted carcass and started eating with some satisfied snarls.

"Dinner date under the stars. Don't say I'm not spoiling you…" Corey huffed playful while he finished his share and sat back licking his muzzle clean.

"And under the snowfall," Jim chuckled, giving Corey a bloody wolf-grin then took a few last bites before walking over to him to help with the cleaning up, those cute content wolf sounds making a return.

And true to Jim's words, the heavy snow clouds were quickly being blown in front of said stars, starting to make the big snowflakes swirl under onto the now dark forest.

The brown wolf's big tongue kept cleaning his mate, not missing a spot, although he loved seeing him all bloody too. "You're so hot, no matter what," he purred in the other wolf's mind. "Let's go to that cabin we'd passed on our way here," he suggested lightly nipping the underside of Corey's jaw.

Jim was playing with fire with that tender cleaning. The various pleased wolf purrs and small yips got louder from Corey as he was enjoying the treatment and the compliments. Playfully biting Jim's muzzle back he huffed and stood up. Going over to the remains of the prey he started to mark the ground around it with some piss here and there. No other predator will go near the meat now.

"Let's go. I wanted to check out those anyway," Corey said jumping a bit to nip the nape of his mate. Now he was also content and getting hyper and naughty. Bumping his mate with his side he grunted and started running to said cabins.

Chuckling in their minds Jim jumped into a run too. This time he kept up with hiss mate, playfully nipping his tail or bumping into his side time after time as the snow started falling heavier around and on them.

It didn't take long for them to check out the cabins – finding everything in order – then Jim shifted back to his human form to open the last one and let Corey in.

Since it was a bit cold even to their more resisting bodies, he quickly moved to the smaller fireplace to start a fire. Thanks to his still yellow wolf eyes that could see nearly perfectly in the dark, he could easily move around. Once the fire grew bigger, it illuminated his kneeling naked form and he turned his head to smirk at his mate.

Corey was voted to be the leader of the clan, and so when such territories got under their control he liked to know everything was in order. Like these little buildings to be used as hideouts when it was needed.

By the time Jim managed to make the flints into a warm fire, Corey shifted too and made the bottom one from the bunk-beds. He smiled smugly at his mate kneeling by the firelight. He was gorgeous in his eyes. The long back and endless thighs... the glowing wolf eyes.

"Come here, baby," he said low, reaching out his hand to motivate Jim more. If Corey sitting naked on the bed with glowing blue eyes wouldn't be enough for Jim to move…

Of course it was enough, but Jim appreciated the sight even more with the invite. It's been too long since the last time they could be alone together like this.

As the small half-lit room started to slowly warm up, he stood and walked over with slightly rolling hips, the smile staying on his bearded, and still slightly bloody face.

Climbing half-way on the bunk that was just enough for two, he kissed his mate like he wanted to do the second Jim saw him sitting so invitingly on the bed.

The smaller man's arms went around Jim's long neck at once. He laid back and pulled the bigger body on top of him while he sucked Jim's tongue into his mouth and didn’t let it go as he returned the deepening kiss.

Jim didn't need more encouragement as his long body covered the smaller one. He even pulled Corey more under him to be able to kiss him breathless, one hand getting lost in those damn sexy curls, the other reaching down between them to take both their cocks in it.

The throaty moan was loud and lust-filled. Corey even lifted his hips to help Jim to stroke them together more. He missed this so much. Being in charge and always responsible for a large group of people made his submissive side surface more in the last year. He was so ready to give in to Jim. To let his mate do what he wants with him and lead him into their shared pleasure.  
  
The small wolf's fingers got lost in Jim's long hair and caressed his beard or nape when he could reach him. It was worshipping his mate while moaning and whining low for more.

The other man knew Corey and his needs well by then and he wanted to give him everything he could to please his mate as much as he did Jim.

Finally coming up for air, his fingers curled into a fist in Corey's hair to pull his head back enough so he could expose that damn thick neck.

The pleading whining caused goose bumps on Jim's skin as he lightly bucked up into his grip too. Then he let his teeth grow sharper and longer before starting to bite and suck his marks all over Corey's neck, his firm grip in the curls keeping his head in place, possessive and low grunts rumbling up from Jim's chest.

Corey's body jerked from the sudden bolt of pleasure rushing over it. Pain was always welcomed when his mind was set to submission. He closed his eyes and parted his legs, trying to rub his cock more to the body pinning him down while the whines got more urgent, replying to Jim's possessive groans.

Jim knew that but he was far from being done with marking up his mate now that he finally had Corey just for himself...

Licking along the slightly sweaty and bloody neck (tasting both Corey and the doe), Jim kept only his mate's cock in his hand which was moving easier up and down on it from the pre-cum while he slid his own body lower so he could leave his dark or bleeding marks on the tattooed upper-body too. Paying extra attention to the sensitive nipples. He wanted to completely take Corey apart so he could wind down and find his center again for a while.

That's why his next stop – after marking up the sensitive stomach good too – became those damned thick "thunder thighs" as he deep inside liked to call the meaty limbs.

Opening them wide with both hands, Jim licked along the left one's inner side, looking up at Corey with his glowing animalistic gaze, big hands grabbing the wide girly hips to pin him down. Then he sunk his pointy teeth into the soft flesh, moaning with delight.

Corey mumbled a curse from the deep bite at his thigh. Damn he won't be able to walk again if Jim gets loose on his "favorite dish" on him. His hands automatically moved to grab the long hair of his mate, but after the first instinct that pain triggered, his hands just pushed the chewing sharp teeth closer to his flesh.

The bite marks and small wounds were throbbing all over his body, already healing slowly. But Jim presented more wonderful, mind-blowing pain to jolt up on his nerves and leave him in a panting, moaning and whimpering mess. With a brain that was slowly getting numb for anything else beside the pain and pleasure. And a heavily leaking jumping cock hitting Jim's shoulder while he was feasting on his thick thigh.

Lazily reaching to his shoulder, Jim grabbed the jumping cock with a firm hand just when he sunk his teeth into the other thigh to create a matching pair to the first bite. He simply loved the loud sounds Corey always made when they were mating.

After cleaning the blood from the second bite, he kept twisting his palm on Corey's hard shaft while he moved down to suckle on the balls too, deeply inhaling the very essence of his mate that made his own cock throb with need too. Then he found that tight hole which he began rimming with all he got.

By then Corey was gripping at Jim's hair with both hands. Pulling back his legs farther apart to give more access to his mate and his amazingly skillful tongue. The small rushes of his micro orgasms blasted through him from time to time. Coating Jim's big hand in small shots of more clear prostate fluids as he started to lose all connection with his surroundings. The pressure was growing by his navel as the urging hunger for deeper and greater pleasure was rising in him harder. It was enough soft foreplay. He wanted his mate pounding his love and possession deep into him.

The grip in his hair was a welcomed feeling, as Jim pushed his tongue as deep into his mate, as he could go. Swirling it inside and lapping up his spit just to push it back in. He waited and waited, his tongue never pausing as he let that burning need build a bit more in both of them.  
  
When they finally got to the point where it got unbearable, Jim moved quickly. He pulled Corey under him again and rammed home with a desperate yet satisfied yell while he stayed frozen for a couple of moments from the sudden tight and hot grip around his aching member. Then he began fucking into his mate with a punishing and merciless force.

Finally Corey got what he was aching for the most. Jim's long dick ramming into him hard and fast. Making all sorts of cries and moans and curses escape his lips which he’d chewed up in his rapture until they were bloody and swollen.

He could feel how the force of Jim fucking him made his body sink more into the mattress and tried his best to move back to welcome every rough thrust.

The male on top caught said chewed up lips to suck on and pant between them, exchanging breaths and spit through short forceful kisses as he kept up his pace for a while, but when Corey got too close, he buried himself fully into him and started some slower circles with his hips, grinding himself as deep as he could go to prolong their mating and pleasure that was now filling their whole connected being.

It also gave them the opportunity to catch their breaths a bit as Jim stole softer kisses from his mate, the expression on his now sweaty face nothing but adoring. He loved this wild little shit under him so fucking much it was crazy even in his own standards. Stroking the messed up curls out of Corey's face he stopped the circling and pulled nearly fully out just to ram back and pause for a moment or two – then repeat the nerve-breaking stabs against Corey's sensitive spots.

And Corey thanked them all with a yell or moan on his deep echoing voice. His sharper nails dug bloody lines into Jim's back as he tried to keep the other male as close to him as possible. His legs crossed over the wildly moving hips and as their spirits melted more and more into one, he made all his love and adoration clear to his mate.

Getting close fast again from the way his insides were triggered to pulse and tighten with joy around the attacking dick, Corey's incoherent moans became words of pleads for release. All his muscles were burning and his body was trembling non-stop for that final thing that could make him explode. "I'm yours… Jim... _Please_... Jim..."

This... this was what Jim was waiting for. Their souls melting together, the tightening connection leaving no space or secrets between them. The love and adoration he felt from Corey warmed Jim's all being and of course he returned those clear feelings while worshipping the smaller body in every way he could.

With a more animal than man growl, Jim returned to the long and deep strokes, the bunk lightly moving and creaking around them from the force he was taking the sweaty and fallen apart wolf under him. "Any time... you feel like it... Take me with you," he panted, his voice coming out raspy and growly.

Nothing more was needed for Corey just a permission. He slid a bit lower under Jim's body and bucking up his wide hips hard he met the short stabbing of his mate against his prostate.  
  
He gripped onto Jim's sides for dear life as like a lighting, the blinding and numbing orgasm took over his body. Making his inner muscles cramp painfully hard and pull Jim deeper into him. A half-human, half-wolf groaning howl left his lips as his body cramped over and over in the waves of bliss in their union.

The stinging on his scratched up back was barely felt as Corey was coming, his tight body capturing Jim's pulsing dick while he exploded and bathed his mate's insides with his seed, forcing himself to keep moving and fuck it further in.

His mind got wiped clean just as much as his mate's as they both got swallowed up by that blinding light of their shared orgasm. It was overwhelming... too much. Yet very much needed and perfect.

No wonder it took them quite some time to come down from the euphoric high and it found Jim licking Corey's closing up claim mark with the dark veins around it. He had no memory of biting it, but apparently he did in their rapture. Yet another claim of his on his mate that made the bigger man as satisfied as he could be.

"You fucking animal," Corey said in a raspy voice between pants. His fingers got lost in the messy dark hair as he caressed his mate while he was licking him.

He felt lightheaded and melting away in a good way. And he couldn't stop grinning and nuzzling Jim. Even after they moved to lie beside each other and share sweet short kisses as their bodies and souls were slowly calming down.

"We can sleep here. Mick will find us," Corey said and started laughing. To Jim's puzzled look he tried to stop the fits of giggles and laughs to be able to answer.

"You see... Around when you chewed up my thighs it came to me that he will be pissed that we went out without telling him. And in that state the mind link kicked in on its own... " More giggles. "And since then he was getting sound and pictures from us going at it. So I doubt he could sleep or worry for our well-being. He’s probably cursing us to hell..."

"Your animal..." Jim purred, nuzzling Corey's thick neck happy and sated. For now. "But apparently I didn't try hard enough, because you had time to think of Mick... How disappointing. But oh well, he'll survive and can curse us as much as he wants," he giggled shortly. "Maybe after a nap I'll try more thoroughly to fuck every other thought out of that pretty head of yours," Jim grinned looking down at his mate with his yellow wolf eyes as he pulled a blanket over their cuddling bodies. "Now sleep. We'll need our energy for round two," he said on a promising tone and stole one last sweet kiss before Mr. Sandman could take them for a short ride.

**THE END**

 


End file.
